


Milk and Honey

by Golden_Asp



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, I guess this takes place before Thor (2011), I kind of adore this kink tbh, Loki loves Thor's chest but likes it more when it's full of milk, M/M, Magic, Male Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest, This was just an excuse for Loki to suck Thor's tits, Thor has a great chest, Thorki - Freeform, bareback, chest fixation, do you blame Loki for that?, loki uses magic on Thor during sex and Thor is kinda okay with it, not that he needed one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Loki loves Thor's chest.  He loves it even more when Thor is balls deep inside him and there was that little something that Loki always wanted to try....





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Thor and Loki having sex because I really like it. That's about it.
> 
> not beta-ed. It's almost 0230, I'm sure there's some errors but damn this was fun to write XD

Loki prowled the edges of the hall, eyes locked on Thor’s form. Magnificent, as always, even with that oafish grin on his face. Loki sipped the mead in his goblet, smirking as Thor’s eyes met his across the room.

They always knew when the other was watching.

Loki’s lips curled as he swallowed deeply, and he swore he could feel Thor’s eyes on his throat. He knew how much Thor loved to watch his throat work.

He set his goblet down, staring straight at his brother. He lifted one brow, crooked one finger, and turned on his heels and disappeared.

It wouldn’t take long. Thor would find a way to get free of the annoying festivities and join him for more… _private_ joys.

Loki paced the edges of his opulent room, tracing fingers over books and listening intently for footsteps in the hall.

Ah, there. His brother could move nearly silently, but centuries of sneaking around to see each other had attuned them to the other’s movements.

He kept his back to the door as it opened. He heard the lock latch and he smiled, twisting his fingers and warding the room against any unwanted visitors.

Which included everyone not currently in the room.

“You’ve been working on your come hither stare, brother,” Thor’s voice came from behind him.

Loki smirked, looking over his shoulder. “And it seems to have paid off, because here you are, the life of the party, secreted in your brother’s room.”

Thor stepped closer, red cape fluttering around him. “And do you practice that stare on others?”

Loki turned away again. “Others bore me.”

Thor’s hands landed on Loki’s shoulders, pulling the smaller man to him. He breathed in the scent of Loki’s hair, brushing his lips over the silken strands.

“Good. I would hate to have to kill any who looked at you.”

Loki snorted, tilting his head as Thor ran his lips over his jaw. “You’d enjoy it, you barbarian.”

“And you would enjoy watching, would you not?” Thor whispered in his ear, nipping at his earlobe.

“Perhaps. Convince me.”

Thor laughed against Loki’s skin, fingers deftly undoing Loki’s emerald green cloak. It pooled at their feet. Thor ran his broad hands up Loki’s back, tracing his spine.

Loki turned, capturing Thor’s eager lips with his own. Oh, how they loved this sin. His slender fingers unclasped Thor’s cloak and shoved it off his shoulders.

“As ever, you are overdressed.”

“You always think I’m overdressed,” Thor said, helping Loki undo his armor.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes, and if I could have you walking around the place naked with nothing but a collar, I would, but I’m afraid that would raise eyebrows.”

“And other things,” Thor said, lips lifting in a smile.

“That’s only for me, brother dearest,” Loki purred, yanking Thor down and slotting their lips together.

Thor’s hands gripped Loki’s waist, pulling him close. Loki put his hands on Thor’s chest. He did so love his brother’s chest. It was truly spectacular. 

Thor was spectacular in every way. He was, as Loki was fond of saying, annoyingly perfect.

Once, he had hated him because of it. Now, Thor was his.

He ran his fingers over Thor’s now bare chest, through light, wiry hair to tweak the peaks of his nipples. Thor bit back a groan, hands tightening on Loki’s hips.

“You are a tease,” Thor whispered.

“Am I?” Loki asked, eyes locked on Thor’s chest.

Thor growled, kissing him hard and swallowing Loki’s laughter.

Loki worked at getting Thor out of his trousers, growling in frustration when they caught on his boots.

“Too many fucking clothes,” Loki snapped, kneeling to get Thor’s boots off. He tossed them aside carelessly, smirking up at Thor as he yanked his pants off, freeing his already hard cock.

“You always look beautiful in that position,” Thor whispered. Loki rolled his eyes, rubbing his cheek against Thor’s thigh. Thor let out a stuttering sigh as Loki’s hair slithered over sensitive skin.

“And here I thought you liked me in every position,” Loki said, turning his head and breathing over Thor’s cock. He smirked as it twitched, slit glistening.

“You were watching me all night,” Loki whispered, ghosting his lips over his brother’s length.

“You make it impossible for me to look away,” Thor breathed, fingers in Loki’s hair. Loki’s tongue flicked out, tasting Thor’s skin.

Thor groaned, hips jerking slightly. Loki licked his lips. As always, his brother tasted of thunder and rain and summer storms.

Loki stared at Thor’s cock for a moment, enjoying the masterpiece before him. He leaned forward, wrapping his lips around Thor’s head.

“Loki!” Thor cried, fisting his hand in Loki’s hair. Loki smirked again, flattening his tongue around Thor, reveling in the salty hint of liquid leaking from him.

Loki cupped Thor’s balls, rolling them in his hand, enjoying the weight of them as he swallowed Thor down. He buried his nose in the dark gold curls at his base, breathing in his musk.

Thor thrust shallowly into the warm cavern of Loki’s mouth. Loki moaned at the feel of Thor’s cock gliding over his tongue, bumping the back of his throat.

Thor looked down at him, watching his dick disappear into his brother’s mouth.

Loki was very orally talented, and Thor was close, hips jerking with every suck and twist of the tongue.

“Brother, close!” Thor gasped.

Loki pulled back immediately, staring up at him through his eyelashes. Thor whimpered and Loki smiled. 

Only he could see Thor like this.

He swept his eyes over Thor’s well muscled body, cock hard and ready, precome beading at the tip.

Loki could let him finish in his mouth, swallow him down and feel him pulse in his throat.

No. Not tonight.

He stood up. Thor stared at him with bewildered eyes. “Are you really going to leave me like this?” he gasped.

Loki threw his head back and laughed at the needy tone in Thor’s voice. He stepped close, careful not to touch Thor’s throbbing cock. He put one hand on Thor’s chest, stroking gently. He shoved Thor backwards, smirking at him as the bigger man stumbled back, calves hitting the bed.

Thor sprawled across Loki’s bed, hair like liquid gold across the emerald green silk sheets.

“That is where you look the best, brother,” Loki said, quickly divesting himself of the rest of his clothes. “On my bed, waiting for me, cock ready. Look at you. If the others could see you now.”

Thor’s eyes never left Loki’s as the trickster crawled onto the bed, kneeling over Thor and lowering himself down for a kiss. They both groaned as their cocks touch, both rocking into the friction.

“What do you want tonight?” Thor whispered against Loki’s lips.

Loki hummed, running his fingers over Thor’s chest again. They both enjoyed many positions, both enjoyed being filled and doing the filling.

“Hmmm…I believe I will ride you tonight, Thunderer,” Loki purred, rocking his hips into Thor’s.

“Yes,” Thor whispered.

Loki reached over to his nightstand, pulling out a crystal vial full of oil. He could cheat and use magic to make himself slick and ready, but they had all night, and he knew how much Thor loved watching him prep himself.

He poured the oil on his fingers, rubbing them together in front of Thor’s eyes. Thor stared at them, licking his lips. Loki smirked, turning and sliding his fingers between his cheeks, Thor’s eyes never leaving the digits.

Loki moaned as he rubbed his tight hole, leaving it glistening in the low light of the room. He slid his finger in, thrusting lightly. He threw his head back, hair falling around his face like a curtain. 

Thor reached a hand out and tucked those raven strands behind Loki’s ear, smiling. Loki rolled his eyes fondly and groaned as he slid a second finger in. His cock twitched, traces of fluid dripping to the sheets.

Thor watched intently as Loki slid a third finger home, stretching his hole wide and moaning Thor’s name. Thor groaned, stroking the globe of Loki’s ass, dick painfully hard.

“Brother…” Thor whispered reverently. Loki smiled, head falling forward. He did so love to have Thor worship his body.

Finally, Loki deemed himself suitably prepped and pulled his fingers out. He took the crystal vial again and poured some more into his hands, warming it before taking Thor’s cock and slicking him.

Thor licked his lips, sitting back against the plush pillows, watching through lidded eyes as Loki straddled him. Loki reached behind him and grasped Thor’s cock, aiming it at his entrance.

Thor cupped the back of Loki’s neck as they stared into each other’s eyes. Loki lowered himself onto Thor’s waiting length, whimpering as it split him.

“Brother,” Thor whispered again, pulling Loki close for a kiss. Loki slipped his tongue into Thor’s mouth as Thor’s cock slid into his body.

Thor moaned at the feel of Loki’s tight heat around him. No matter how many times they did this, it felt new and remarkable and perfect every time.

“Loki,” Thor said against his lips.

“Thor,” Loki replied, lifting himself on Thor’s cock, then spearing himself again. He kept his hands on Thor’s chest, fingers playing with his nipples while he thrust himself onto Thor’s dick.

He always had loved Thor’s chest. 

He looked at Thor, rolling his nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Thor’s head was back, eyes half closed in ecstasy as Loki rode him.

Thor could lose himself in Loki’s body; Loki knew that. It made Loki pause, Thor’s cock pulsing in his ass.

There was something he’d always wanted to try…

He ran his fingers over Thor’s chest, feeling the muscles and Thor’s heart pounding beneath his breast.

Loki smirked, leaning forward to kiss Thor. It changed the angle and Thor’s cock struck that spot within Loki, making him keen into the kiss.

He kept his hands pressed over Thor’s chest. A twist of magic, a little intent, and he felt Thor’s chest swell under his fingers.

Thor pulled back from the kiss, blinking at Loki in confusion. “What did you do?” he asked. It hadn’t hurt, but his chest had a strange pressure on it now. He looked down at his chest, eyes widening when he saw how red his nipples were.

Loki took in the sight before him, licking his lips. “Magnificent,” he whispered, adding gentle pressure around one of Thor’s nipples.

Thor gasped, staring in shock as a white liquid dribbled out. “Is that…”

“Hmmm,” Loki said, pushing Thor back slightly. “I’ve found I’m quite hungry, brother.”

Thor watched in amazement as Loki leaned over and latched onto one of his nipples, sucking and swallowing and oh, it felt amazing.

Loki suckled at Thor, swallowing his milk. “You taste absolutely divine, brother,” Loki whispered.

They stared at each other. Loki had a drop of milk on his lip and Thor pulled him forward, kissing him hard. He could taste his own milk and his cock twitched in Loki’s ass.

“Hmmm, like that do you?” Loki purred. Good to know. He rolled his hips slightly, lowering his head back to Thor’s swollen chest. He latched on, rolling his eyes to watch Thor’s face.

Thor groaned, running his fingers through Loki’s hair. “Norns, Loki, don’t stop.”

Loki had no intention of stopping. His brother’s milk was sweeter than honey and he wanted it all for himself. Never again would he be able to drink milk without thinking back to Thor writhing under him, cock buried in him and begging him to suck him dry.

He switched to the other nipple, gazing at how red and swollen the other was. Thor grabbed Loki’s hips and started thrusting into him, unable to control himself.

It just felt so damn good. Loki was so damn good.

Loki moaned around Thor’s nipple, milk drippling down his chin as Thor pounded into his ass.

Thor buried one hand in Loki’s hair, forcing his head hard against his chest. Loki rolled his hips in time with Thor’s thrusts, cock dripping all over Thor’s toned stomach. He swallowed, rolling his nipple around his tongue and groaning at the taste of it.

“Delicious,” Loki whispered, sitting up and riding him for a moment. He stared in fascination at Thor’s swollen nipples. Never had he seen them so red and large and leaking. He ran his fingers through the milk running down Thor’s chest and held his fingers out.

Thor eagerly sucked them into his mouth, tongue curling around each digit. He wasn’t sure what Loki had done to him, but he liked it. He liked watching Loki suck at his full chest, drinking down his milk.

Loki smirked, kneading at his chest and watching more dribble from Thor’s nipples. He caught a bead of it on his finger, licking it off and humming in appreciation.

Thor gripped his hips and started slamming into Loki, half growling with every thrust. 

Loki threw his head back with a cry, hands tightening on Thor’s chest. He could feel Thor’s milk run over his fingers. He wanted to suck him, lick it all, not let any go to waste but with Thor’s cock pounding into him, striking that bundle of nerves with every hard thrust, he couldn’t concentrate.

He did manage to gather some on his fingers and suck them clean, cock bouncing with every thrust from Thor. With a cry, Loki came, seed spurting across Thor’s stomach and chest. Thor roared, thrusting harder and harder until his orgasm rushed over him like a wildfire. Loki felt him spill into his channel, dick pulsing and twitching and making Loki positively see stars.

Loki collapsed forward onto Thor’s chest, head pillowed on one magnificent pec. They lay there for a moment, both breathing hard.

Thor could still feel the pressure on his chest, and the liquid running down to join his brother’s seed on his stomach.

Loki’s tongue darted out, lapping at the precious fluid. Slowly he latched onto Thor’s nipple again, suckling gently. Thor moaned, cradling the back of Loki’s head.

“So good, dear Loki,” Thor whispered, head falling back.

Loki hummed, nursing until Thor had nothing left to give and then moving to the other side. He glanced at how red and raw and tender Thor’s nipples were and felt a surge of pride.

He had done that. He had turned his brother into a debauched wreck, sweat beading across his brow, covered in milk and seed and the most beautiful creature Loki had ever seen.

He lifted his head from Thor’s chest, staring into those earnest blue eyes. Thor cupped his cheek, tracing Loki’s lips with his thumb. Loki kissed it, eyes locked with Thor’s.

Thor smiled, pulling him close and kissing him. He could taste his milk on Loki’s tongue, and he deepened the kiss, chasing the taste.

Loki smiled into the kiss. He reached for an extra blanket, wiping Thor’s stomach clean. He touched one of Thor’s red nipples, reveling again in what he’d done.

Thor chuckled at the possessive gleam in Loki’s eyes. “Like what you see?”

“Oh, I do,” Loki said, tracing a circle around Thor’s chest.

“Good, Mommy loves you,” Thor said, completely deadpan. 

Loki gaped at him for a moment, then smacked him upside the head. “Never say that again, you ass.”

They stared at each other, both fighting grins. They lost, dissolving into laughter.

“You liked it anyway,” Loki grumbled, gasping as he pulled off Thor’s cock. Thor moaned, pulling Loki close. Loki buried his face in the crook of Thor’s shoulder, Thor’s arms around him.

Thor nuzzled his hair. Loki sighed happily.

“So…I can do that again, right?” Loki asked after a moment.

Thor laughed. “It was so enjoyable, I dare say I’d like to taste you next time.”

Loki tilted his head, considering.

“I think that can be arranged.”

Thor smiled again, pulling the blanket over them both.

“Sleep well, brother,” Thor whispered.

“And you,” Loki said quietly. He watched Thor sleep for a while, counting breaths and listening to his heart.

With a thought, the lights went out. And there in Thor’s arms, Loki was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this!!!


End file.
